14 y 15 Una historia de dos chicos
by MatsuriMM
Summary: Llegó y lo único que quería era considerarlo su amigo ya que su hermana pasaba mas tiempo con las demás chicas. Sin embargo jamás pensó que aquel chico de ojos bicolor se quedaría atrapado en sus sentimientos ( Espero que les guste, lo continuare D: )


Len x Piko.

**Capitulo 1**

_Len kagamine_

Se encontraban los vocaloid haciendo lo que a cada quien le complacía, ya el grupo había crecido bastante e incluso ya no era solo una casa, mas bien, casi una mansión, en la sala principal se encontraban Meiko viendo la lucha libre, Gackupo se encontraba dándole brillo a su katana, kaito estaba al lado de Meiko comiendo helado y luka estaba leyendo pacíficamente… pero el que nos interesa es cierto rubio de ojos azules que estaba jugando junto con su hermana gemela…

-¡Rin, estás haciendo trampa otra vez!-

- ¡Ja, ¡¿desde cuando ganar es hacer trampa?!, más bien querido hermano tu eres el que no sabe cómo jugar- decía orgullosa la chica con el listón en la cabeza

-me rindo…, buaaa ¿porque siempre me ganas?- decía con lagrimas tiernas en sus ojitos…

En ese instante entra Gumi a la sala:

-oigan, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Miku?- todos en la habitación negaron con la cabeza, al parecer nadie había visto a la chica de coletas verdes.

-creo que…- dijo Meiko cambiando el canal del televisor- fue con el maestro, al parecer va a venir un nuevo vocaloid y no puede faltar Miku en ser anfitriona.-

Al terminar de decir eso todos en la casa se escandalizaron y empezaron a dialogar de cómo sería ese nuevo vocaloid, seria ¿hombre o mujer?, ¿joven o ya mayor?, cantaría ¿bien o mal?, en fin todos empezaron a discutir de ello.

-¡Rin! acompáñanos, tenemos cosas que ver de un vestuario- rin dejo de jugar y se marcho con miki, megumi, y nekomura.

-¡espera Rin, no me dejes jugando solo! - decía Len mientras observaba a las chicas marcharse, y si, desde que vinieron mas vocaloids y su hermana iba creciendo, Len se iba quedando mas solo, bueno seguía haciendo todo con su hermana pero tarde o temprano tenían que separarse, ya que un hombre y una mujer no son iguales.

Len observaba a los demás y aunque estaba con kaito, Kiyoteru, y Gackupo no entendía de muchas cosas, le decían cosas como: "cuando crezcas lo entenderás" o como: "estas muy chico para eso" y gachapoid no era tan grande para entenderse con él, ya que siempre estaba con Yuki, en fin, Len no tenía amigos de su edad más que su querida hermana.

Mientras con Miku…

-bien, Miku el es el nuevo vocaloid… su nombre es… Utatane Piko…-en ese momento los ojos de Hatsune se agrandaron, la mirada de cierto chico era tan inocente, tan tierna, podría jurar que tenía un gran parentesco con el shota rubio…

- ¡Hi! soy Piko gusto en conocerte – el chico era de cabellos blancos con un toque plateado, sus ojos eran especiales ya que uno era azul y el otro era verde, tenía un cuerpo frágil y delicado.

- y bien ¿Qué te pareció Miku?- lo decía un chofer especial en el carro donde los estaban transportándolos a la gran "vocaloid-house".

- que es muy lindo, amm y ¿cuántos años tienes onii?-

-… e-este 15-

- ¿heeeee? Te vez más joven a la edad que tienes… pero bueno… yo tengo 16 años –sonriendo.

-Miku es una de las reconocidas y más famosas vocaloid hasta ahora, por eso es quien vino a recogerte, aunque claro después de ella le siguen los kagamine quienes creo que son menores a ti por un año- dijo el conductor confiado de lo que decía y para motivar al chico.

-¿los kagamine?...-

-si- dijo emocionada Miku - Len y Rin Kagamine, jeje te caerán bien, confío en eso.

Llegando a la casa todos estaban esperando en la sala, emocionados por ver quién sería el nuevo integrante de la gran familia. Primero entró Miku y todos se le quedaron mirando con un signo de interrogación ya que no había nadie a su lado hasta que la v01 hablo: - la persona que viene ya verán que se familiariza con alguien, no quiero que lo asusten, al parecer es un poco tímido pero… cuento con ustedes ¿nee?...a por cierto… es hombre… - Al escuchar esto los cinco hombres del grupo se alegraron, mas Len que tenía la esperanza de ser quien se convertiría en su nuevo amigo.

-¡muy bien pasa! - La puerta se empezó a abrir y pudieron observar a un chico algo pequeño de apariencia muy tierna…al notarlo entrar todos voltearon a ver a cierto kagamine con casi el mismo estereotipo.

-¿heee? Porque me ven a mí, el que llego es otro…- digo el rubio sonrojado y un poco nervioso por la situación.

-amm…eto… mi nombre es Utatane Piko, tengo 15 años y mucho gusto en conocerlos -

Tras escuchar esta presentación las chicas no dudaron en sonrojarse y ponerse como locas contra el pobre de Piko.

-ya bueno ¡ya!, Len, Rin, vayan a darle el recorrido al chico nuevo- menciono Meiko para calmar la situación.

- ok- recibió respuesta al unísono se los gemelos, y llevaron al chico de cabello blanquizco a todos los lugares de la casa.

- y dime amm Piko ¿cierto?… ¿qué opinas de lo que has visto hasta ahora?- pregunto la chica de cabello corto al nuevo.-pues… ¿no creen que tienen demasiadas cebollas?- respondió con un enigma en la cara Utatane.

-oye Len no has hablado con nuestro nuevo amigo, ¿qué te pasa?-

-¡Rin!, ¡ tu serie favorita está por comenzar ven rápido!- le gritaron las otras desde la sala.

- siiii~, Len te encargo a nuestro nuevo amigo, muéstrale las habitaciones y lo demás ¿vale?- se fue corriendo la chica de amarillo por un ancho y largo pasillo.

-amm ¿sabes?- dijo Len hacia Piko- creo que como tenemos casi la misma edad, ¿no crees que seriamos buenos amigos?, Piko… quiero que estemos juntos y trabajemos lo mejor que podamos ¿sí? bienvenido a casa- cuando dijo lo ultimo le extendió la mano al peli-blanco y sonrió de una manera tierna, encantadora y sincera. Al escuchar esto el chico de ojos verde-azul se sonrojó un poco, y volteó a otro lado pero por dentro se sentía muy feliz, al parecer había conocido al tal Len Kagamine…

Extra:

Esa noche después de conocer la casa y a cada miembro de ella Piko estaba desempacando un poco y lo primero que hiso fue sacar su computadora y buscar en la internet canciones que había interpretado su nuevo amigo Len, pero al ver o más bien oír sus canciones se maravillo por completo de él, parecía como si se hubiera enamorado de su voz aunque "_eso es imposible_"(pensó el). Sin embargo su deseo era convertirse en un gran amigo de él, y sin duda alguna escucharlo cantar…lástima que el destino depara cosas distintas ¿no Utatane?


End file.
